


Kiss

by guiltipanda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, POV Romano (Hetalia), Prumano - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltipanda/pseuds/guiltipanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia's teeth scraped Romano's lips again in his desperate attempt, drawing out the disgruntled murmur that Romano could no longer contain.</p><p>"Are you trying to chew my face off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my account on FF.net, but I'm cross-posting some works.

Prussia's teeth scraped Romano's lips again in his desperate attempt, drawing out the disgruntled murmur that Romano could no longer contain.

"Are you trying to chew my face off?"

Prussia sat back in the driver's seat, face flushed. "What?"

"You're biting me, asshole."

"I am?"

" _Yes_."

Romano hated saying goodbye to his boyfriend for this very reason. He could never get out of the car fast enough to avoid being crushed in one of Prussia's asphyxiating hugs, and once those hulk-like arms got around him they wouldn't let him go until he submitted to a kiss—that word being applied in the most liberal sense.

"Do I always use my teeth when I kiss you?" Prussia asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh." His eyes blinked away and fell to his lap.

It was a little surprising that in all Prussia's years no one had ever told him that he was a terrible kisser. None of the nations or humans he'd been with had ever taught him how to do it properly. Not Frederick, not Hungary, not...well, those were the only two Romano knew of for sure, but there had to have been others. And yet, for all his alleged greatness, all his supposed experience, Prussia kissed about as well as those mutts of his that liked to tackle Romano and slobber all over his face whenever he visited Berlin. After being told this, Prussia became abnormally quiet.

If Romano didn't know any better he might have thought that he'd hurt Prussia's feelings, but that wasn't like Prussia at all. Telling him he wasn't good at something was just asking for an obnoxious, jeering laugh and an hour-long retelling of innumerable and probably fake adventures. Prussia wasn't easily hurt, which was good for Romano, because it meant that he could insult him and hit him without worrying about damaging his limitless self-esteem. And yet, the look on his face now was one that Romano had never seen him wear before. It was almost depressing.

"Is that why you don't like kissing me?" he asked.

Romano bit the inside of his cheek. Shit, they were really going to have this conversation. To be honest, he'd seen it coming for weeks now. He'd hoped to avoid it for as long as possible, but they both knew that there was a strain on their relationship that couldn't be ignored. Prussia was always ready to take things further before Romano was. It had been that way from the beginning. Romano had been the first to confess his feelings, but he'd done so without hoping for anything in return. He'd been shocked when Prussia immediately asked for a date. Romano had almost said no, but something possessed him to accept. When Prussia dropped him off at his house after their very first night out together, he stopped Romano on the porch and leaned in, expecting a kiss. The idiot got a door slammed in his face instead.

"That might have a little to do with it," Romano admitted, "but it isn't just that."

Prussia's expression darkened. "So, you really don't like kissing me."

"I'm still in the hand-holding stage."

"Yeah, well," he sighed, "that doesn't put me in the best position. I feel like I'm forcing myself on you when I just want to feel like you're my boyfriend and you're actually attracted to me."

"Well, fuck that," Romano spat harshly. "I _am_ your fucking boyfriend, and I _am_ attracted to you. I'm just an awkward fucking person who wants to hold your fucking hand. And the fucks are not angry, they're for emphasis. Okay, they're slightly angry fucks, because what the shit, Prussia!"

"I know," Prussia said, his calmness coming from exhaustion rather than patience. "I'm trying to be considerate and all, but it's frustrating for me, because I want to do a lot more than just hold hands with you."

Romano understood. It had taken him some time to come to terms with it, but he had the same urges. He wanted to kiss Prussia, and teach him how to do it right. He wanted to kiss his lips, his neck, his chest. Everywhere. He wanted to touch him. Run his fingers through his hair, trace the contours of his body. He wanted to hear his hot, gasping breath when he was in the throes of ecstasy. He wanted to be closer to Prussia than anyone else. He just hadn't figured out how to communicate that yet.

"Do you like kissing me at all? Do you want me to stop trying to kiss you and just go back to holding hands?"

"I...I don't want you to stop kissing me," he muttered.

"That's good, cause I really don't think I can."

"I want..." Romano had already given a lot of thought to the words he said next. "I want you to be my best friend."

He'd never had many friends. For the longest time, the closest person to him had been Spain, and it was only in the past hundred years or so that Romano felt that their relationship had been worked out to the point that he could call him a friend. There was Veneziano, and Romano supposed in a generous mood he could say his brother was his friend. Everyone else was a colleague, an ally, an enemy, or a threat. Romano had categorized Prussia as the first three up to the point that he realized he was also kind of hot, and that was when he'd created the fourth.

"There are things I can't talk to you about yet. There are things others know about me that you don't. Some things I haven't told anyone, and until I can tell you about them I don't want to go any further with kissing and things like that. It doesn't feel right. I don't want to go backwards, but I don't want to just kiss you either." His cheeks burned and he began to stutter. "I-I want to lie next to you and stay up all night talking, then kiss you when the sun comes up."

He hid behind his hands with a groan.

"That was the cheesiest thing you will ever hear me say, and don't you dare laugh!"

"Romano," Prussia said gently, "I'm not laughing."

He peered out slowly to see Prussia's eyes fixed on him, a softness in his face. Neither one of them uttered a word, until Romano couldn't bear the silence anymore. He asked Prussia to say something. He had to know what he was thinking.

Prussia paused thoughtfully, then responded with, "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded. "I understand, and okay."

"Is that it?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm freaking out a little," Romano said. "I just spilled my heart out to you and all you're saying is fucking, _'okay'_!"

Prussia smiled warmly. "I thought what you said was beautiful. Guess I'm just sentimental like that. And when I said _'okay'_ I meant we can do it like you want to. We can be awesome friends first. Though, that means when you want to kiss me you're going to have to take the initiative."

"Yeah right," Romano said with a snort. "Like you'll go longer than a day without trying to kiss me."

He chuckled, reaching over the console to grasp Romano's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Don't tempt me."


End file.
